


Eremin short story (first story)

by Eremingurl



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: First story, Short, eremin is my obsession right now, little violence, short fluff thing?, some cussing, sorry for crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremingurl/pseuds/Eremingurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>God, this thing is so short and crap XP well uh, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eremin short story (first story)

**Author's Note:**

> God, this thing is so short and crap XP well uh, enjoy!

Armin crashed back into the brick wall of the school. Mostly everyone had already left the school grounds, so no one could really help with the situation. “Look at little GAYlert!” The boy holding him up was much older and bigger than Armin. He would try talking smart to get out of this, but last time he tried with this senior, Armins wrist was bent at a gruesome angle. “Come on, why don’t you talk to me? Since you’re just so smart, why don’t you use your brains to get you out?” He stayed quiet. Over the years, Armin got used to all the beatings and insults. It didn’t matter to him anymore. “Tch. Useless little fag.” the senior snapped at him. 

A fast, hard punch hit the side of his face, and Armin could already taste the metallic blood in his mouth. It happened again, and then a sharp blow to the stomach. Armin fell to the ground and held back tears. He just closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain flashing over him. It will be over soon. Just let him finish. he thought as he got a kick at his back. “What’re you gonna do Gaylert? Call for you dead mommy?” the boy taunted. 

“What the HELL is going on here?!” A ragged voice screamed over to the scene. Armin looked up slowly from where he laid, and saw Eren racing toward them. Thank God. Eren stormed up to the guy, and without thinking, he kicked the senior in the crouch. Then, he took aim for his head and punched as hard as he could. Finally, Eren somehow managed to trip the large student down to the ground. “I thought we went over this last time, ass hat! You don’t touch Armin anymore!” Eren yelled, walking to Armins side. 

His voice lowered and softened, which shocked Armin a bit. “You need some help?” Armin just nodded, allowing Eren to help him up. “If I find you even LOOKING at him, I will hurt you again. GOT IT?” Without taking an answer, Eren began walking with Armin leaning on him to his own house to get his boyfriend cleaned up. “You sure it’s not to bad?” Eren asked. “y-Yeah, it’s fine. Not as bad as last time.” he responded silently. Suddenly, Eren picked Armin up and held him bridal style. “Eren, what are you doing?” Armin yelped as Eren continued walking down the street. “Just keeping my BF from hurting himself anymore than he should.” Armin blushed and nuzzled his head in Erens chest. “Thanks Eren.” he whispered. Eren just smiled and kissed the top of the blonds head. “Of course, buddy. Why would I not?”


End file.
